Las Apariencias Engañan
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: Romano quiere usar su habitación, pero Bélgica y España se le adelantaron. "Bien, pero no abras tanto las piernas, que esta posición es incómoda, es difícil cargarte…" ¿Posición incómoda? ¿Cargarte? ¿Que estaban teniendo ahí? ¡¿Una orgía!


**Hahaha esta locura se me ocurrió mientras comía chocolate. **

**Si chicas, el chocolate además de ser antioxidante también estimula las neuronas fangirls del cerebro XD**

_Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo a sus respectivos creadores_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_España/Bélgica/S. Italia_

_._

_**Las Apariencias Engañan**_

.

Romano abrió la puerta de su casa, algo cansado. Feliciano y él habían huido de Inglaterra de nuevo, y eso lo había extenuado bastante.

Con la mirada, examinó a su alrededor. Todo estaba en silencio, y tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo. Normalmente el tonto cabeza de tomate revoloteaba por allí, y Bélgica siempre lo recibía… pero hoy no había nada.

"Quizás el tonto cabeza de tomate salió. Mejor me voy a dormir una siesta" Romano caminó a su habitación, pero cuando estaba llegando escuchó unos murmullos.

"_**Ssh… Silencio España, que Romano puede llegar en cualquier momento"**_**-** Confundido, Lovino se acerco mas a la puerta de su habitación, de hecho, ya tenía la mano sobre el picaporte

"_**Oh, joder es que esto es tan… ¡Madeline, no hagas eso!"-**_ ¿Qué? ¡¿Que no haga qué?

"_**Antonio, ¿que no puedes mantener tu boca cerrada? ¡Te digo que Romano nos puede descubrir, hombre!"**_- Romano estaba aun mas confundido, ¿Qué mierda iba a descubrir?

"_**P-pero es que esto me da mucha vergüenza… siento como que lo estoy engañando…**_ "-a estas alturas, en su mente Romano ya se comenzaba a ser una leve idea de lo que ahí sucedía

"_**No, no lo estamos engañando Antonio, ahora déjate de tonterías y empuja más fuerte que aún no hemos acabado"**_

El rostro de Romano estaba de un leve color carmesí. ¿Empujar más fuerte? ¿Que tenía que empujar mas fuerte…? ¿Acaso…?

"_**Pero Madeline es difícil, ya me estoy cansando… ¿no puedes hacerlo tu sola?"**_

_**¿**_Qué carajo estaban haciendo allí? ¿Antonio quería que ella lo hiciera sola…? Romano tomo el picaporte, pero antes, oyó la voz de Bélgica

"_**Ah, Antonio por favor, inténtalo un poco mas... solo falta un poquito"**_

"_**Bien, pero no abras tanto las piernas, que esta posición es incómoda, es difícil cargarte…"**_

¿Posición incómoda?

¿Cargarte?

¡Mierda! ¿Que estaban teniendo ahí? ¡¿Una orgía?

Los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de Romano ya no eran sanos…

"_**Ah, ah, A- Antonio, ya… ya casi"**_

Ya no pudo aguantar las ganas, y de una patada echó la puerta de la habitación, dispuesto a descubrirlos haciendo sus porquerías en _SU_ habitación.

"¡Maldición, bastardo cabeza de tomate! ¿¡Que están haciendo en mi habitación!"

Romano encendió la luz, y se encontró con una escena… bastante peculiar

Definitivamente lo que vio, no era exactamente lo que esperaba.

Bélgica estaba parada sobre los hombros de España y luchaba con un clavo, intentando colgar un cartel en la pared.

"_¡Romano!"_

"¡España! ¿¡Q-que significa esto maldición!" No podía dar crédito a lo que veía…

"_Te estábamos preparando una fiesta sorpresa…_ - Bélgica lucia decepcionada- _pero te nos adelantaste corazón…"_

"_Aunque no importa, todavía podemos cantarte"_ musitó España con su característica sonrisa

"_**Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños lindo Romano, feliz cumpleaños a ti…"**_

En la pared, Bélgica al fin había colgado el cartel de _"Feliz cumpleaños Romano"_ adornado con tomates y obleas de chocolate

¿Ellos no...? ¿Y lo de abrir las piernas…? ¿Y empujarla? ¿Y los jadeos?

Romano entendió todo. Sudor frío bajó por su frente, y comenzó reír histéricamente mientras salía de la habitación.

"_¡Romano, Romano!_" Antonio lo llamó _"¿Y ahora que le ocurre?"_

"_¿Y yo que voy a saber? Quizás le desafinaste la canción"_ se encogió de hombros llevándose un chocolate a la boca.

Romano definitivamente no tenía que volver a hablar con Francia nunca más.

Y por su salud mental, nunca, NUNCA más volvería a casa sin antes avisar.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Uf! ¡Pero que mal pensado es este Romano! Hahaha<strong>

**Yo en su lugar ya me habría ido de ahí, se nota que esos dos están bien locos XD**

**¿Te gustó? Pues déjame un review para hacérmelo saber**


End file.
